


Prompts Please

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Hey guys! As a sort of challenge, I want to write things that you guys want me to write. If you comment a bmc prompt/idea, then I'll do my best to write it. (Just a heads up, I've never written smut before, so if you ask and I do write it, it's gonna be bad) I'll also put your name in the title of what I end up writing. :3(Read for more info)





	1. Info

Hey guys, as I said in the summary, I'll write pretty much anything, even if you want it to be a joke or something. If I feel like I can't write it then I'll say so, but I'll do any relationship even if I don't ship it, (except for like Mr Reyes or Jeremy's dad/one of the kids, cause wtf) But if you want me to write something post in the comments :3


	2. Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AzmineJunet for the awesome idea!
> 
> Characters: Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski, Cheistine Canigula, Michael's Mom, Random Doctor
> 
>  
> 
> Includes: Hanahaki Disease, unrequited love, sad ending

What the hell? Michael's heart stop for a second. He had been dealing with a cough for a few days, and after a really long and loud coughing fit, he had coughed something up. Something soft and red. He felt the need to start coughing again, so he ran straight to the bathroom, more of the red things came up his throat, after he was done coughing, he flushed them down the toilet. They felt like... Flower petals. But that didn't make any sense. Why would he be coughing up flower petals? That's just unnatural. He went back to his room, taking deep breaths. What was going on? 

Jeremy: Michael???

Jeremy: Dude, are okay?

Jeremy: Michael!

Michael: Sorry dude, I'm back

Jeremy: Where'd you go?

 

Michael paused. It seemed natural to say what happened.

Michael: The phone rang

Jeremy: Oh, ok

Jeremy: You didn't answer my question, tho

Michael: What question?

Jeremy sent an attachment

Jeremy: Do I look good in this skirt or nah?

Michael felt the need to start cough again. He swallowed, hopping he wouldn't start coughing again.

Michael: You look great, Jer

Michael: 10/10 would bang

Jeremy: Lol 

Michael coughed again.  
\----------------------------------

"Michael are you okay?" Christine asked. No, Michael was not okay. He was very not okay. He couldn't get any sleep last night from coughing so much. He'd sleep for around fifteen minutes, then wake up hacking his lungs out. Handfuls of the flower petals or whatever they were sat on his bedside table until he could dispose of them the next morning.

"I'm good," Michael lied. "Just tired."

"You're eyes are red," Rich said. "Like, really red."

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Michael said.

"Why?" Christine asked.

"I just... Couldn't." Michael sighed. 

"Hey, Jeremy!" Rich said as Jeremy came up behind Michael and grabbed him around the waist. Michael started coughing violently the second Jeremy touched him. 

"Michael?" Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder, making Michael cough harder. "Are you okay?" Michael covered his mouth.

"I'm fine." Michael said coarsely, stumbling towards the bathroom ask fast as he could. He slammed the stall door behind him, his head over the toilet as the petals fell, an entire flower following them. What the hell was happening?

"Michael? Are you okay?" Michael heard Jeremy's voice. 

"I'm alright." Michael said, taking out his phone. 'Coughing up flower petals?' He searched, then found an article. Hanahaki disease was all he could find, a person coughs/throws up flower petals due to unrequited love, the only thing that can cure it is through surgery or if the feelings are returned, but if they are taken out through surgery, then the feelings will also disappear. 

"Michael, are you still there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah!" Michael jumped. Hanahaki disease... 

"Are you sick? Do you need to go home?" Jeremy asked. Michael felt his stomach flutter a bit, then he started to cough again.

"No," Michael finally responded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy's voice was soft and worried.

"Yeah." Michael sighed. This was perfect. Michael couldn't tell Jeremy about the petals, or else he'd find out what he had and start asking questions. "I'll be out in a minute." Michael heard Jeremy's footsteps echo softly away. Michael sighed, he coughed up more flowers as he debated what to do.  
\-----------------------------------

"Michael," Jeremy said as Michael coughed again. "You've been coughing like this for weeks. You should really go see a doctor."

"Jeremy, it's probably allergies or something. I'm fine." Michael assured him.

"I don't think this is allergies. I'm worried." Jeremy said. Michael coughed again.

"Don't." Michael smiled. "Now, can we get back to Apocalypse of the Damned?" 

"Mikey." Jeremy whined. He usually did that when he wanted Michael to do something. Michael kept himself from coughing.

"Fine," Michael sighed. "I'll see a doctor." 

"Promise?" Jeremy asked.

"Promise." Michael groaned. For the first time in his life, Michael had no intention of keeping the promise he made to Jeremy.  
\-----------------------------------

"Michael!" Michael heard the shrill voice of his mother waking him up, she was panicking.

"What?" Michael opened his eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?" His mother stood over him, he was in his bed. 

"Yeah... What happened?" Michael asked.

"You passed out at school, honey." His mother said softly. "Is something wrong?" Before Michael could respond, he coughed again. Flower petals flew out of his mouth, and his mother looked at him in horror. "Michael!" His mom picked up one of the petals. "Flower... Petals?"

"I'm sorry mom." Michael coughed again. "I should've told you."

"Michael what's going on?" His mother asked. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A few weeks..." Michael mumbled.

"I'm gonna call a doctor." His mother said. 

"Mom, no." Michael protested, but she had already left the room.  
\-----------------------------------

"Do you know who the person you have feelings for is?" The doctor asked. Michael didn't want to go, but he was too tired to fight his mom about it.

"Yeah, I do." Michael sighed. He coughed just think about him.

"Have you told this person how you're feeling?" The doctor asked.

"No..." Michael said. 

"Well, the two ways to get rid of it are-" 

"I know how you're supposed to get rid of it." Michael interrupted, but his mother shushed him.

"Are through surgery and the person you love returning the feelings. However if we do operate then your feelings for this person will disappear." The doctor said. "Hanahaki can be dangerous to a person's health, and should be treated if possible." The doctor continue to explain the surgical procedure to Michael's mother, but he didn't listen. He was lost in thought. Maybe surgery was the right option... Maybe losing his feelings for Jeremy Heere would be a good thing.  
\-----------------------------------

Michael's arm hurt, so did his hand. He searched his memory, trying to remember what happened before he went to sleep. Oh right, the surgery. Michael opened his eyes, they hurt from looking at the bright white room. He looked at his left hand, a cotton ball was over it, attached with a bandaid. He looked at his arm, he had an IV in it.

"Michael!" A familiar voice. Michael turned to look at where it had come from.

"Hey, Jeremy." Michael said, Jeremy looked at him, worried.

"Michael," Jeremy sat gingerly down in the chair next to him, as though he was afraid he'd break Michael. "Your mom called and said you had surgery... What happened?"

"Well, I went to the doctor last week." Michael said. No point in hiding it now. "I had something called Hanahaki Disease." 

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a disease where you cough up flower petals because of unrequited love." Michael confessed, not nervous about telling Jeremy. 

"What? Wait, who did you love?" Jeremy asked, looking even more worried.

"You." Michael sighed. "Don't worry, though. The feeling disappeared with the petals, so I don't have feelings for you anymore." Jeremy looked as though his heart had shattered. Jeremy stood up, and walked out of the room. Michael knew he should've felt sad, guilty, or at least a little sorry for Jeremy. 

But he didn't.  
________________________________


	3. I Made A Schedule

Sunday:Break/Random  
Monday: Summer Squad  
Tuesday: Roommates  
Wednesday: Prompts  
Thursday: Summer Squad  
Friday: Roommates  
Saturday: Prompts/break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow :3


	4. Rich's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ConspiracyCake101 for your super cool idea!
> 
> Characters: Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger, Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, Brooke Lohst, Chloe Valentine, Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula
> 
> Includes: Fluff, a bit of angst, it's Rich's birthday, he's turning 17

"Rich?" Brooke said softly as the group was chatting after school, getting ready to head home. "Are you okay?" Rich's birthday was tomorrow, and Jake was gone for the whole week. He went to see his parents, they decided to meet up somewhere. He wouldn't be back until a few days later.

"Hm?" Rich processed the question for a second. "Oh, yeah, I'm good." Brooke put a hand on his shoulder, a soft expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rich." Brooke said.

"I- Thanks, Brooke..." Rich smiled for only a second, and Brooke put a comforting arm around him. "I'm gonna head home, guys." 

"Do you want me to drive you?" Michael offered.

"I'm good." Rich cleared his throat.

"Do you want to sleepover since you're gonna come over tomorrow for the party anyways?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine, guys. Thanks." Rich said. He knew they were doing their best to cheer him up, and he appreciated it, but his boyfriend not being there for his birthday made him upset, not at Jake, his parents, or anyone. He was just sad.  
\-----------------------------------

"I feel so bad for not telling him." Brooke said, as soon as Rich had left.

"I swear babe, if you tell him I'll personally rip out your tongue." Chloe said.

"Gee, thanks babe." Brooke said, Chloe put an arm around Brooke.

"Love you." Chloe smiled.

"He looks so sad." Christine agreed with Chloe.

"The tongue thing applies to you, too, Christine." Chloe said. "Jake wants it to be a surprise."

"I don't think he'd want his boyfriend to be sad, either." Brooke pointed out.

"Guys, we're not telling Rich." Michael said. 

"I know..." Brooke sighed. "He just looks so sad."

"He won't be tomorrow. Michael, Jeremy, remember to keep him distracted until we text you, okay?" Chloe said.

"He'll be here around twelve, he said." Jenna reminded Michael and Jeremy.

"Alright guys, I'm going home." Chloe said. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home.   
\-----------------------------------

"You guys," Rich groaned. "Seriously it's just a seven eleven, why are you taking so long?" It was 11:30. Jeremy and Michael didn't plan this out well. Jeremy stared blankly at the same item for about two minutes, Michael doing the same thing. Jeremy was literally starting to sweat.

"Hold on." Michael mumbled, pulling out his phone.

Michael: We have made a mistake

Chloe: What do you mean?

Michael: We're just standing in the 7/11 and Rich is getting impatient

Chloe: What?

Michael: Does it matter if Jake gets there first

Chloe: Yes, I don't want Rich to be sad at his party

Michael: Well what do we do? Jeremy is literally standing there staring at a pack of 5 gum

Chloe: Why did I trust you with this simple job? And why did you leave so early???

Michael: We didn't want to be late

Chloe: ...

Chloe: Just.... 

Chloe: You know what, you guys need to find a way to fix this

Michael sighed, then had an idea.

"Hey, babe. You look cold. Wear my jacket." Michael said suddenly, taking off his jacket and putting it on Jeremy, giving him a look that said to go along with it.

"Oh," Jeremy looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks...?"

"Seriously guys... Are you almost done?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get a slushy, just wait in the car." Michael said. Rich walked out of the seven eleven and to the car.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy whispered.

"Trust me, okay? Just go along with it." Michael said.

"Alright," Jeremy followed Rich and sat in the car. Both of them waited, and Michael finally came out of the store and tripped immediately, falling on the ground in a puddle of red slushy. 

"Wow." Rich said, laughing a little. Jeremy opened the door. 

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. Michael gave a thumbs up. 

"I need to go home and change." Michael said, walking back to the car covered in slushy. Rich covered his face and groaned loudly.  
\-----------------------------------

"I'm almost late to my own birthday party because Michael spilled slushy on himself." Rich said, smiling a little after Michael had gotten cleaned up and they were close to Chloe's house.

"Hey, at least your in a better mood. I mean, I know we're not Jake, but..." Michael shrugged.

"You guys, I honestly appreciate everything you're doing. It makes me happy, really, but... I mean, not having your boyfriend there are your birthday is enough to make you a little sad." Rich said. 

"Yeah, we get it." Jeremy said.

"And I'm not in a bad mood, I'm just a bit disappointed. I love Jake, he's..." Rich smiled.

"Aw." Michael smiled. "That's adorable."

"I'll kill you, Michael." Rich said. The three giggled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though."

"Of course." Jeremy smiled. "You're our friend." Michael pulled into Chloe's driveway, and Michael climbed out of the car.

"We're gonna bring some stuff inside, you go on ahead." Michael said.

"Alright," Rich said, then went up to the door and opened it.

"Surprise." A familiar voice said. Rich started crying almost immediately. "No, don't cry." Jake said, hugging Rich.

"What are you doing here?" Rich asked.

"Well," Jake smiled. "I started thinking, my parents left me alone without a word, they basically left me to fend for myself. But you're more important to me, you treat me like I actually matter, so I should be there for your birthday."

"Jake..." Rich wanted to say something, but kept crying.

"Please don't cry." Jake ran his hands through Rich's hair.

"I'm happy crying," Rich said, clutching Jake tighter. Jake kissed Rich softly, then wiped away his tears. Rich threw his arms around Jake's neck. "Okay, you have officially gotten me the best gift."

"Sap." Jake laughed.

"Shut up." Rich smiled.

"I told you it'd be okay." Chloe whispered to Christine and Brooke several feet away.


End file.
